Stator cores are commonly now made of bound laminations which are punched or stamped out of flat magnetically permeable stock materials. The laminated stator cores of, for example, shaded pole and half-pitch capacitor induction motors include a plurality of teeth extending inwardly from a yoke portion and defining a bore whereat a rotor is received. For example, Morrill, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,802 and 4,649,305 show a stator core of a half-pitch capacitor induction motor wherein coils of wire are wrapped around the stator teeth. These coils are excited in a known and customary manner and provide the necessary flux for driving the rotor.
Each of the stator core coils are normally wound by an automatic winding machine with a proper size and type of wire. So as to retain the wire away from the rotor and to extend from one coil to the next, Morrill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,305 shows the use of a pin whereover the wire is passed. The pin shown therein appears above each stator tooth and wire extending to and from the coils extends thereover. This pin is apparently mechanically fastened or otherwise placed on the stator core member. Such placement of a pin, however, would require an additional manufacturing step thereby increasing time and material costs and, thereby, increasing the overall cost of the motor.
Accordingly, a need exists for a stator core having the capabilities of retaining the wire away from the rotor as the wire extends from coil to coil and which is less time-consuming and less costly to manufacture.